1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated construction panels, and more particularly, to construction panels having a load-bearing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Load-bearing prefabricated wall panels are well-known in the art. However, to date, no one has combined the various structural features and material compositions disclosed in the present invention so as to address and overcome problems associated with all of the following: insulating qualities; weight; strength; flexibility; termites and fire; earth quake activity; modularity; connectibility; and mailability of the concrete panel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,682 issued in March 1987 to Barrett, Jr. teaches a prefabricated building panel. The Barrett invention has channel-shaped structural support members that are aligned generally normal to the plane defining the wall length, that are not flush with the panel surface. Thus the structural support members of the Barrett invention serve to conduct heat through the panel, which is not useful, particularly for an insulated panel. In addition, the Barrett invention does not have a pumice/perlite concrete mix, such mix having superior qualities in the specified proportions. Finally, although Barrett does disclose the use of rebar, Barrett does not disclose two parallel layers of weld-wire mesh tied together through the insulated panel center so as to improve shear strength without any substantial loss in insulating qualities. Thus, Barrett, Jr. does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,174 issued in September 1971 to Nelson, Jr. discloses another prefabricated wall panel having a structural frame that doubles as a form but having the same shortcomings as the Barrett device. Therefore, Nelson does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,092 issued in February 1983 to Lopez discloses a prefabricated wall panel having a mix of pumice and perlite but without any indication as to the pumice/perlite weight ratio, and without any of the frame or structural features of the present invention. Lopez thus does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,785 issued in September 1980 to Henderson discloses a construction material, i.e. construction blocks, comprising two or four parts ash to four parts perlite, by volume, which is a significantly different from one part perlite to four parts pumice, by weight. Moreover, Henderson does not specify any structural or reinforcing components of the construction material, nor does Henderson disclose or suggest the use of this material for a structural wall panel. Accordingly, Henderson does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,437 issued January 1980 to Robinson discloses a wall panel having a structural frame and structural support members disposed in the same disadvantageous manner as in the Barrett and the Nelson assemblies so as to conduct heat and to maintain interruptions in the insulation layer. In addition, the Robinson assembly makes no mention of pumice or perlite. Robinson, therefore, does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,268 issued in January 1999 to McWilliams teaches the use of pumice-type aggregates in a non-load bearing fire door, but having no perlite, and having few of the structural components of the present invention. McWilliams therefore does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,122 issued in September 1993 to Graham is a concrete wall panel having a steel-reinforced grid. Graham does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,431 issued in May 1985 to Duvier, Jr. is a perlite-type block. Duvier, Jr. does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,523 issued in August 1965 to W. J. Sackett, Sr. teaches tilt-up, reinforced, linkable wall and roof panels. Sackett, Sr. does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,353 issued in September 1971 to G. L. Marcott teaches light-weight construction panels. Marcott does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,751 issued in June 1998 to Nisnevich et al. teaches a composition for light-weight concrete. Nisnevich et al. does not suggest the present invention as claimed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a lightweight building panel solving the aforementioned problems is desired.